Only One
by All Tears Must Fall
Summary: If Leah had been furious when Sam left her for Emily, she would probably decapitate him now. - slash Sam/Seth - T borderline M for references.


_(A/N: Hi! I'm taking a walk on the wild side with a pairing I've never written before. Thanks goes to Nikirockztar16 who saved me from an epic fail. Please enjoy =].)_

**Only One**

It was never supposed to go down this way and, if he was honest with himself, Sam felt like a bit of a player.

"Mmhh_ do that again," the voice below me groaned, body pressing closer to mine. Needless to say I obliged._

With growing up in a tight-knit community, Sam had always had the clear idea drilled into his head that he would grow up and get a decent job – enough to put food on the table – with or without graduating high school, meet a sweet, pretty girl and settle down. Perhaps he would even have children of his own where he could watch them reach the same achievements. He would grow old beside his true love and live out their final days together content in what they had accomplished.

Sam had set off down that path in life quite happily without a care in the world. He met a girl, Leah, who felt so perfect for him. She had a wicked sense of humour and a ready smile on her face although he had learnt the hard way that it was _definitely_ not a good idea to get on her bad side. Likewise, he had dropped out of high school at 17 when it all seemed so pointless but he had set up an apprenticeship with a local builder within the reservation who worked him hard. Life was good – perfect, even.

His genes had swiftly put an end to that.

When the Cullens had returned to their home in Forks nature hastened to restore balance and in the process fucked up Sam's world. One day he had been a simple human with simple dreams and a simple life. The next he was on fire, all fours, with a tail flicking behind him and completely alone. He just couldn't comprehend what on earth he had done to deserve this. Sam became incredibly skittish and even after he managed to calm down with the help of the Elders, who knew _far more_ than he had ever suspected, the lone wolf knew that life would never be the same again.

Things got a lot worse on that fateful Sunday afternoon when Leah's relatives came down from another reservation a few miles away. The weather had been perfect with not even a single cloud marring the brilliant blue sky and Sam had felt the most at peace with himself since the whole train wreck began. It was bound to end up in disaster.

And, right on cue, it had as soon as Sam laid eyes on a young woman who went by Emily. He was transfixed by her sweeping black locks, deep enchanting eyes and flawless skin. Everything just seemed to gravitate towards her without any say-so from the perplexed alpha. Despite how much he tried, Sam's gaze kept on falling back to this mysterious girl and, understandably, Leah had not been best-pleased.

_Soft lips met mine in a harsh clash, unwilling to back down without a fight. My eyes rolled back at the intensity sparked by this amazing connection. I had never felt anything like it in all my life._

With his relationship with Leah down the toilet, Sam guiltily moved onto her cousin with his tail between his legs and head cocked to attention. He had sworn to himself that if this was the price he was willing to pay then she must be the one. His life could possibly be perfect again. They started dating and things went off without a hitch until Sam's stupid self saw fit to put a bump in the road. It had happened so quickly the alpha barely remembered it. All he knew was that he had been furious for some inane reason and Emily had been standing too close. Even if he didn't remember how the situation had occurred Sam would see the aftermath every time he looked at her once flawless face. Unexpectedly, she kept him and eventually he proposed.

That hit a little bit of a road block when Leah joined the pack. Through that damned pack mind he could feel every pulse of hurt and each cruel thought caused by my leaving her and she was sure to use that to her advantage. Was it wrong of him to feel shocked at the realisation that the ending of our relationship had affected her so intensely whilst he had moved on quite quickly? She was so bitter…

For a time things were fine again. More wolves joined the rapidly expanding pack and battles were fought and won. Sam's and Emily's big day was growing steadily closer and Leah had even begun to see somebody else so the whole pack was doing better.

"_Take me… I want you so badly." The needy whimper was all it took for me to be agreeing wholeheartedly. I wanted this too. I _truly_ wanted this._

Once again though Sam would apparently not be getting that happy ending, warped as it had already become. Apparently he and Emily were not meant to be so once again nature stuck its ever-obtrusive foot in it and messed it all up once again. Third time's the charm, right?

He had been at one of the wilder beach parties and things were really getting going. The whole pack was there as well as some of the humans and everybody was having a pretty good time. Sam was pretty sure he hadn't drunk that much but the next thing he knew he was locking lips and pressing a body into the sand several feet from the campfire but this was person was _definitely_ not Emily.

Why couldn't life, for once, just be simple?

"_God not too fast!" Complying, I soothed away the aches with a few well-placed kisses to the sweat slicked skin quivering beneath me. Hands trailed up my back, nimble fingers entangling in fistfuls of my hair. _

It would have been fine, an easily forgotten moment waved off as a drunken mistake, if it had not been for Emily of all people discovering him grinding the other into the ground without a care in the world. Sam had tried to make up for his mistake yet things were never the same between him and his fiancée again. The spark had gone out of the relationship when Sam's world had stopped rolling around hers and eventually she left for her hometown with the promise to stay in contact although they never would. Once again Sam was left to re-build his life while avoiding all questions probing into what had gone wrong.

This one though… he could not stay away no matter how much he tried and it wasn't long before they were discovered in a rather compromising situation. As had become standard, it was by the worst person possible.

Leah, once again all smiles, had returned home to find her one and only brother Seth straddling Sam's hips in the family living room. It would have been an understatement to say that she was absolutely livid and Sam had the bruise weeks later to prove it. Despite the grief though the alpha sat patiently through the screaming sessions that generally consisted of "No – absolutely not!" from the various Clearwater family members as it was completely understandable. He had already managed to break two hearts and they didn't want to see Seth hurt too.

Neither did he.

He couldn't explain what it was about Seth that he had never felt with any of the others to where they could understand. It just… everything seemed to fit into place as if the younger wolf was the final piece to the complex puzzle that was Sam's life. He could see no fault whatsoever and even to think of causing any negative emotion on that unwaveringly trustful face was unbearable.

_I think I'm-_ah!_" Together we climaxed, clinging onto each other as our panting breaths collided. Nothing could compare to that moment._

It took far too long as far as Sam was concerned but he eventually gained their trust. Life was once again looking up and each day, each time he saw Seth's glowing face, he prayed wholeheartedly that the world was done toying with him and would leave him be. Lying in bed with the beautiful, playful wolf curled up fast asleep against him was the only place he wanted to be.

Life could never be more perfect.


End file.
